The present invention relates to goggles, and more particularly to goggles used for skiing and snowboarding
This type of goggles usually has a ventilation section to prevent inner surfaces of goggle lenses from becoming clouded up with a skier""s body temperature, sweating or the like, which allows to avoid accidents due to poor visibility during sliding.
This ventilation section, for example, has a construction in which air is let to be in through holes provided above goggles lenses fitted in a goggle frame. This type of goggles has the following drawbacks; first of all, providing a ventilation section narrows the field of the vision by a certain size. Secondly, anti-fog effect is enhanced in slow and middle-slow sliding such as skiing, however, in case goggles are used under a high speed such as in a downhill race and a jumping race, a large amount of air enters at a high speed from the holes provided above the goggle lenses and this causes problems such as hurting the eyes of a wearer.
Therefore, skiers and the like have desired improvement of goggles in which a wide field of vision can be guaranteed without enlarging goggle frames and the amount of air-flow from ventilation sections can be easily controlled.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide goggles in which a wide field of vision can be guaranteed without enlarging goggle frames and the amount of air-flow from ventilation sections can be easily controlled.
Goggles according to the present invention include a goggle frame and a goggle lens detachably fitted into a groove formed on the inner peripheral portion of the goggle frame. The groove of the goggle frame is constituted with a front wall and a rear wall, and the walls are provided with respective ventilation openings which are opposing to each other. The goggles can include either a goggle lens which closes the opening on the rear wall or a goggle lens which allows the openings on the front and rear walls to communicate each other.
The goggle lens which allows the openings on the front and rear walls to communicate in the goggles according to the present invention may have cuttings at the portions corresponding to the openings.
Goggles according to the present invention may further be prepared for with plural goggle lenses having cuttings in varying sizes, so that changing lenses to be fitted in the groove of the goggle frame allows the amount of air-flow into the inside of the goggle lens to be changed.
The opening on the front wall in the goggles according to the present invention may be formed with plural gratings or alternatively covered with a filter.
The embodiments of goggles of the invention stated above will be described below with reference to the accompanying drawings.